Broken Blue Glass (Discontinued)
by God In Birds
Summary: Roxas, a student at Hollow Bastion University, is ecstatic about reuniting with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. There are new people he meets along his journey. One specific redhead catches his eye and it's an all-out battle between new and old friends. Who will win? Somewhat AU. Possible lemon. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Shining Blue Sphere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I do not own any name brand products in this story. The only thing I own is the plot and if you take that away from me, I'll be very upset.**

* * *

_Chapter One – **A Shining Blue Sphere**_

The ball was blue, and light in weight. A perfect sphere. Smooth, like thin glass. I held it pinched between my thumb and index finger, moving it around until it no longer reflected my face, but the sunset's instead. It shined and blinded me. I flinched and squinted at it's beauty. I took in the palm of my hand and rolled it around, feeling it's flawless traits.

The ball was indeed fragile and I felt as if I could crush it at any moment. I handled the edgeless sphere with the utmost care and slipped it deep into the folds of my pocket. One of my friends laughed and teased me about how I handled the tiny, pointless object. I gave him a line about how it was a token of our group's friendship and it should be treated as such, which only made him laugh more.

That scene is just a distant memory that occasionally haunts my dreams. I could still hear the echo of Hayner's laugh ringing in my ears when I climbed out of bed. The dream never failed to make me miserable in the mornings and today was not an exception.

But today _is_ the first day of spring break and that means I have no classes for a full week. It also calls for rejoice of the spring time. In other words, I'm going to listen to people partying and having drunken sex they'll regret in the morning through my dorm walls while I get shit-faced and yell at the television by myself. I am slightly underage for alcohol, but almost anyone will buy it for me this time of year.

I wonder to my poorly stocked fridge and open it's door. It's coldness surrounds me, which causes me to quickly pull out a carton of eggs. I whip out the needed supplies to make fried eggs. Frying pan, cooking spray, spatula, and all that jazz. I then applied the non-stick spray to the pan and placed it on a heated burner. Cracking two eggs, I let them drizzle onto my spray coated pan. The action made a satisfying sizzle and a nice "plop" sound when the yolks hit the cooking instrument.

My salted and peppered eggs were good. I genuinely enjoyed feeding the monster know as my stomach. I'm sure he liked it too. As if on cue, the said organ let out a somewhat terrifying digestive roar. I patted and praised him for his work, then decided it was time to shower and throw on some clothes.

The water was cold. Everyone must be bathing at the same, or else I would have had a hot water massage from the cleansing rain my grandparents paid for.

I put on a simple pair of jeans with a plain, black short-sleeved shirt. The shirt wouldn't matter, since a gray hoodie was going over it anyway. The weather was warm, but not warm enough to leave without some type of jacket.

After my hair had dried, I entered the bathroom once more and tried to flatten my abnormally spiky mess. It was blonde and loved to deify gravity. It was like a million cow licks all over my head. I knew whatever I attempted on my hair would be futile, so I settled with just brushing out the clumps and knots from my sleeping and previous wash.

Now, I was ready to go. But to where? That is the question. I could always go to Xion's place, which isn't too far. I kind of woke up early today, so I don't even know if she is awake yet. Sora is probably up this hour, but being Sora, he's with Riku. I expect they're doing an activity like fencing or something as equally strange.

I weighed my options and I'm at my conclusion. I stuffed my laptop into it's bag, put my wallet in my pocket, slipped on my Converse, and left the dormitories. I knew a great place to go to relax and it was only a few blocks away, making it the ideal place to waste my time.

The walk there wasn't that bad. It was sprinkling and the wind was shaking some trees, an obvious sign of a storm. I should have went back to my room, but I kept going because I'm stupid.

As I stepped into Starbucks, my nose was instantly assaulted with the scent of hot cinnamon pastries and coffee beans. The smell was so enticing, I had to buy myself a steaming cup of Joe. Two little cream cups and three packets of artificial sugar was dumped into the small cup, especially for me. I forced a smile and thanked the server for her work, giving her my cash before stepping away from the fancy granite counter.

I had my coffee, but I was in a predicament. There were no empty seats in the cafè, which forced me to sit with a stranger or go back outside in the now pouring rain. I decided on the former. I scanned the room for a lone coffee drinker and there were few. Most were at the booths so I headed in that direction. I spied a particular interesting individual who sat all by himself. He typed away on whatever he was working on.

His hair was a sandy blonde in a style of a mullet, mohawk mix. A hair style that I have never seen before. Very unique. He had large headphones covering his ears, clearly tuning out anyone that tried to bother him. I could hear the music from where I stood. It sounded like an acoustic song, but I wasn't sure.

I lightly tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to whip around in my direction, pause his music, and slide his headphones down to his neck. His eyes were aqua color. It looked like water was dancing around in his irises. His face was baby shaped and his smiling mouth showed a row of white teeth. Wait, why was he smiling?

It was only then I realized that I was staring at him. He giggled and asked me a question that would make Sora laugh.

"See something you like?", the unnamed man asked smugly.

"Oh, no. I'm not..", I mumbled, flustered.

Raising one eyebrow, he replied with "Just kidding, dude. Chill."

After I cleared my throat, I tried to erase the awkwardness in the air with the question I originally came over here with.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?", I asked quietly.

"Nope, go ahead.", he responded happily.

I sat down in the booth seat across from the over-cheery man. He was a few years older than me, anyone could see that. He was taller and had a jet black jacket with an blue scarf that matched his eyes almost perfectly. I could see a white shirt underneath it all, stained with some orange substance. I assumed he wore jeans, because no one gets dressed up to go to Starbucks.

I placed my laptop bag and coffee on the table. I unzipped the bag and flung it on my roomy seat, leaving it's contents on a table. My laptop was black and shiny and the stranger opposite from me had a white, smaller one. The contrast in our personalities is enormous, from what I can see.

I guess he wanted me to continue the conversation or something because he let a long pause drag on before he spoke again.

"What's your name?", he asked. His tone reminded me of the first day of kindergarten when you met the teacher and they ask you your name.

"It's Roxas. Yours?" That last part was just to be polite.

"Demyx. I go by Dem too.", he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Demyx.", I said boringly.

Demyx. The name fits, that's for sure. A strange name for a strange person.

We didn't speak any further. Demyx gave up on talking to me and eventually put his headphones on and resumed what he was doing before I came along. I did my own thing on my computer. I typed up the spring essay that was assigned by Mr. Furosuto. Not gonna lie, the essay was a bit hard. I was able to complete it in about an hour or so though.

Somewhere in the middle of all this, I drank all my coffee. I was going to get a refill but I realized I didn't bring enough money with me. I sighed, disappointed. I wasn't able to get more of the heavenly liquid.

After a bit of messing around on the internet, I was interrupted by a loud, annoying ring. It was Demyx's cell phone. He couldn't hear it because he had the volume on his music so high, it's giving him hearing damage. I leaned forward, put my thumb in my ear and my pinkie to my lips. I shook my hand for effect. He looked confused and made a hilarious squinty face before it finally dawned on him that he had a call to answer.

He took his headphones off for the second time, but didn't bother turning off his music. Looking at caller ID, he made a face of panic before he answered the call. There was a loud voice on the other end and I could tell whoever he was talking to was angry with him. I carefully listened to the side of the conversation that was coherent.

"I'm sorry!" Demyx shouted.

"I lost track of time, I swear! I didn't mean for you to be late! The Struggle Battle is still tomorrow, right?! Right?", he roared.

It was weird to see such a cheery guy yell in generally silent cafè. Didn't he say something about The Struggle Battle? They still do those? Huh. I might have to run over to Twilight Town to check it out.

_ Wait. The Struggle Battle. The blue ball. Hanyer, Olette, Pence. **The Struggle Battle trophy.**_

I had broken my piece of the trophy when I had slipped and fell on my ass, crushing the blue glass in my pants pocket. I had been so upset because that was my last memento from my friends before I transferred over to a Hollow Bastion high school. I can win it back.

Maybe even Hayner will be there. I could fight with him the battle! I haven't seen him since I left that summer with broken blue glass. That was about four or five years ago, I don't know if he even lives in Twilight Town anymore. It was a long shot, but I was definitely going to try. The rain let up, I was ready to head back.

Thanks to Demyx and his angry friend, I was able to come up with this brilliant idea. I packed up my things and whispered a soft thanks to that aqua-eyed idiot before I left.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Broken Blue Glass". I hoped you like it and continue to read as the story progresses. Leave a review and criticize my writing, I need that dearly. Also, who do you think Demyx's mad friend is? Guess you'll have to find out later.**


	2. Visit

**A/N: Special thanks to BigBangluver for the favorite and Ewonsama for the review and the follow. Sorry to all the people I missed, these were the first. It means a lot to me. I hope you continue reading.**

* * *

_Chapter Two – **Visit**_

Keys, keys, where are my keys? I searched frantically through dirty pants pockets and under couch cushions. I found them in an unlikely place. They were hidden by rolls of paper towels on the kitchen counter from the last time I went grocery shopping.

My necessities were packed neatly into one suitcase. Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a couple of outfits, socks, underwear, my laptop, and it's charger. I remembered my swim trunks last minute, I had almost forgotten beaches existed. Now that I have my keys, I able to start car they fit into. My car.

My car was fairly new. It was a Cruze from the year of 2011. It's paint was still a glossy gray and there was no damage in the interior. It smelt faintly of pine from the air freshener I bought last week.

Throwing my stuff in the trunk was no hassle. I was quick to start the engine and turn on some low-quality radio music. Today was going to be a good day. My optimistic mood was at its pinnacle and it only got better when I heard one of my favorite songs, by blink-182, make its way to my radio. I sang along, regardless if anyone saw me.

I was interrupted by some beeping noise coming from my pocket. It irritated me; I was having a good time. I answered the sleek cellular device with a push of a button, not checking caller ID.

"Hello?", I said, a small amount of poison seeped in my word.

"Roxas~!" Was the singsong reply.  
"Yes?" I asked, annoyed already.

"Mom wants you to come over, we're having a big grill-out today! It's in celebration of the new season.", he said, happily.

"I don't know..." I was faking indecision, obviously.  
"Pleeeeease?" The brunette said, dragging out his word like it's supposed to be cute.  
"Sora, I'm busy. Tell aunt Rita I'll see her next week, okay?"  
"Aw, okay." His mood took a drastic change from excited to sad in one second.

"Have fun at your gathering for me." I felt a little guilty.

"I will." His tone was hollow.

I don't know how, but Sora has this magical power to make me feel like total shit. The short conversation was already over, thanks to me hanging up without warning. I'd feel bad about that when I next to him, which isn't now and that's completely fine with me.

Before I could go to my desired destination, I had to make a quick pit stop at my grandparent's. After contently listening to music and occasionally singing along, I was there before I even comprehended the familiar surroundings.

I was lucky I had enough gas in the tank my car to make it to their house. I was teetering on the edge of "E" as I pulled up to the iron fenced gate. The screen planted on the brick pillar next to me produced a static noise and a fuzzy image before the audio cleared up and the picture faded into one I could make something out of.

"Yes?", Jenny asked politely.

"Hey, Jen. It's Roxas.", I explained nonchalantly.

"Oh! Yes! Please, do come in."

Jenny was always a nice person. She was fairly young, just a little older than me. She's working as a maid for my family for a few years and she's gained my trust along with many others, I'm sure. Besides, her British accent is cute.

Anyways, a beep from the tiny monitor and a click of the gate later, I'm granted access to a luxurious mansion that may be passed on to me someday. Over the years, I've lost hope on that. There's always someone doing it better than me, even when I try my hardest. I'm not a kiss-ass either, I tell it how it is. People seem to generally like me, save my grandfather.

Sure, yeah, he's supported financially throughout college, but does that really give him the excuse to be assholes? Definitely not, he has enough money to feed a village for years. He's never revealed how they came about his fortune; my family treats this as if it was a mysterious murder case. I can't lie though, I'm quite curious too.

I digress. Once I pulled into that cliché upside down, U-shaped, paved driveway, I turned my engine off and took in my surroundings. There was a large, gray fountain in the middle of the U that wasn't there last time I had visited. There were birds chirping and splashing around in the water, cooling off in this new warm air. It was a pleasant sight and I kept watching them have fun. That is, until the one bird I was focusing on flew towards some plants next to the gold-handled front door.

My grandmother was there on the other side of those huge glass windows, staring at me like I was with the birds. Except her look was a concerned one, not one of amazement.

My grandmother was a lady of passion. She painted quite a bit and even taught an art class in Twilight Town for some time. I believe Naminè took the art course until she had to go to my college for advanced placement. I have yet to reunite with her. I may save that for a later adventure.

My off-track thoughts ended by a rap on my window. I realized I had been sitting for a few minutes. I opened the door of my car, making her step back. Her heart-shaped face was easy to identify as worried, even with the wrinkles.

"Is everything okay, Roxas?", her voice small.

"I was actually heading to Twilight Town and I was hoping you could spot me some cash?", I asked. The question was slurred and quick. It took her a second to register what I said before someone barged into whatever conversation we were having.

"Judith? Who was at the door? Was it those damn girl scouts again? Tell them I said we have better things to spend our riches on! Go on, sc..!", his gruff voice roared and came to a halt as soon as he stepped outside and saw the fresh face of his eldest grandson.

"Hi." The greeting was one I would give my friends. I added a wave and tried to be casual. He was a annoyed face and I knew I had fucked up. Too calm and short. God damn it, he's going to say something about that.

"Roxas, you know you're not to address your elders as such."

"Sorry, sir."

"That's better. Now, shall we go to the tea room to discuss whatever sum of money you'd like to borrow? Or should I say use?" His tone was sharp and harsh.

"Come boy, now." He clicked his tongue twice and patted his thigh has he turned to go back inside, as if I was some sort of dog.

I felt reluctant, but now wasn't the time to throw one of my tantrums. I followed this man into the opening hallway that was directly through the huge front door. When I was in middle school, I always compared this place to a Roman art museum and boy, was I accurate. The walls and floor were made of what I assumed to be marble. The matter was spotted with gray blobs in random places. A thin, long, red carpet was there to prevent my dirty feet from touching the expensive, polished floor. The rug was laced with gold threads that shone brilliantly in the artificial lighting, but that was not the only gold I saw. The color was a theme that seemed to be everywhere. Vases were topped with gold and sat on Roman-style pedestals like an art exhibit. Light fixtures were installed specifically for each piece of art, so the perfections could be easily displayed for any visitors that dare set foot in here.

His cane tapped rhythmically to his walking. It was a nice thing to focus on while he slowly led me to a room I already knew the location of. Grandma was right behind us, as I could hear the click of her heels. We had reached the end of the fancy hallway and my grandfather opened the door only for himself, causing me to almost run smack into it. I swung my arms out in front of me just in time, which opened the door for me with little flaw. Thanks, arms.

Stepping into the staircase room reminds me of Titanic. There was a large and colorful design in the middle of the floor. The carpet ended beneath my shoes and I was standing on the pointless pattern made of shapes only a geometry student could identify. On the walls, there were paintings. Some were my grandmother's and some were bought from other artists. Either way, each individual piece of work owning it's own light bulb. Statues were scattered and leaning against the hard, shiny wall. Most were armless women with their hair pinned up and their breasts awkwardly pointing towards me. I tried not to stare.

We went in between the two sets of white stairs and into a separate hallway. Grandfather called for a butler and he came right quick. He commanded the servant to fetch him some tea for the tea room and the servant obeyed. We had finally reached the corner in which the destination was located. A small, round table made of maple was in the center of the tiny room. Some matching wooden chairs were surrounding it. A tea set was already set out for us, nothing but delicate china.

Both my grandparents took a seat next to each other. I sat across from them and received no comment on my posture for once. I stared at them and they stared back. Judith opened her mouth to say something, but closed it once she thought about what her words might lead to.

"This may not be the best time for you..", I started, "but I decided to come back for spring break."

"Did you expect us to let you stay here?" he asked.

"Not here, in Twilight Town." I explained. I wouldn't want to stay here anyways.

"Ah, that place." he sneered.

"Something wrong?" I regretted asking immediately.

"Your mother should have never moved away from us. The slums aren't fit for her."

"Twilight Town isn't exactly what I'd call 'the slums'." I shot back.

His face twisted a little. "You would-"

The sound of a door swinging open had caught the attention of all eyes in the room. It was the butler. He brought out a kettle and poured us some steaming hot tea into each of our cups. He later came out with pastries, sugar cubes, and fun-size mixing spoons. He left with a bow, showing his clean cut hair and manners to me. I dumped some sugar into my cup and nibbled on my mini-eclairs as the sweet substance melted in my hot brown drink. We all drank in silence. He was careful not to spill a drop of his beverage on his pinstripe suit, she was nervous and was playing with the hem of her pencil skirt.

"Look, I just need a little to get to the town itself and to enter the Battle. I promise I'll-"

"You're going to compete in those absurd Stuggle Battles again?"

"Yes." I said, not caring of what he had to say about my old hobby.

"Of course. The only grandsons we have are tainted. One's a violent barbarian and the others a faggot." he stated with an acrid tone.

Taken back by this statement, I let out an offended, "Excuse me?"

"I need not to repeat myself," he snapped.

"Rich.." she pleaded.

"Quiet, Judith." he commanded.

There was a certain rage Richard set off in me. It bubbled slowly and collected at a fair rate in my body. Just seeing his saggy face affects my mood. He looked at me like a hawk, but his appearance was of a crow. His dark, beady eyes watched me ever so intently, anticipating a reaction. My eyebrows were furrowed and I was staring at the still-steaming beverage in front of me. I picked up a sugar cube that I had set out for myself earlier and examined it in fingers. Just like that blue sphere, I rotated between my index finger and my thumb. I paid attention to every grain of sugar on every face of the cube before I applied a small amount of pressure, causing the cube to disassemble itself. The remains fell on the once clean table.

I got up.

"I don't think I'll be back."

With that, I left the mansion and hoped to God that I didn't have to push my car to Twilight Town.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally finished. I had so much trouble. Sorry for the delay. It was a little long. Anyways, review and stuff.**


	3. Paying it Forward

_Chapter Three – **Paying it Forward**_

* * *

My car ran out of gas on the outskirts of Twilight Town. My destination was a short walk away, so I started to push. A stranger saw me and slowed down next to whatever progress I was making. They drove a chipped and faded blue 70's van, which I assumed contained a lot of people around my age in it. The passenger's window was rolled down and this weird looking guy poked his head out.

The only word that described the color scheme that this man held was bold. He had spiky red hair that fanned out around his face. His eyes were vibrant emeralds that sparkled in the sun. Not just any emeralds either; emeralds that miners would spend weeks looking for, emeralds that buyers would pay an unbelievable sum for. His nose wasn't long, nor round. It dipped down and ended in a point. His skin was clear and kind of pale, absolutely no flaws. He smiled showed a nice row of pearly, straight teeth.

"Hey, looks like you need help." he said in this really smooth voice.

"Um..", was my only response.

He turned to the seat next to him and muttered, "Pull over, Dem."

The driver did so. Did he call him Dem? As in Demyx? I hope not. That guy was too happy for my liking. He did say he was going to the Struggle Battle though, so it didn't seem that far-fetched.

The man stepped out of the car as I watched in astonishment. I observed his appearance as he walked closer and closer to me. He sported a plain, white, long sleeved shirt with simple black pants. His shoes were black sneakers, I didn't know the brand right away. His clothing was so ordinary for what vibe he gave off when he first said something to me.

He was nearing me and I realized just how fucking tall this person is. With my short stature, I'd definitely have to look up when I talk to him. I also noticed these strange markings underneath both of his eyes. They looked like upside-down triangles. Whether they were tattoos or makeup, I don't know.

He arrived with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders arched awkwardly, Demyx following close behind him. My suspicions were confirmed. For a brief moment, I wondered if he remembered me. From the look on his face he did, and he was going to show it.

"Hiya, Roxas." Demyx greeted warmly.

The yet-to-be-named man snapped his head to face his friend and wore a semi-surprised expression.

"You know this guy?", red eyebrow raised.

"Of course, I know everyone!" he said gleefully.

Sweat was trickling down my neck and wiped it away. This town had heat, unlike Hollow Bastion. By now my hoodie was off and I had already done a nice workout, so it was completely reasonable to be sweating like I was.

It took me a minute both of the men were waiting for me to properly introduce myself and as soon as I noticed this, I did so.

"Sorry, I'm Roxas." I held out my hand for him to shake. He didn't leave me hanging. He stuck out a hand that was flat with long lanky fingers, which were similar to the rest of his body. His handshake was firm, but not bone crushing.

"So I've heard. Call me Axel."

"Got it memorized?" Demyx said in a tone that mocked Axel's brain cells.

"Shut up," the redhead whispered and then directed his attention back to me.

In a nice tone he asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no. You can help." I accepted.

"No problem. Er, what's wrong with your car?"

"Just needs gas."

"Simple enough. We don't really have anything that will help right away though. We'll have to go to a gas station," he explained, "You know where the nearest one is?"

"Actually, yeah. Go about ten blocks down, there's one on the left." I pointed in the general direction.

"Huh, alright. Stay put."

For some reason, I did what he said. This man that I barely know somehow brightened my day with the simplest of actions. It was a positive that Axel didn't ask for money or anything, because I had about three bucks on me and I'm sure that would have been one embarrassing moment.

I leaned against the side of my polished vehicle and sighed as both tall, strange men climbed back into the van they arrived in and sped off. My cousin said something about a situation similar to the one I'm in now. He mentioned that he had dropped his wallet with all his credit cards and identification in it. A girl, someone he had never met before, returned it the next day. There had been no purchases on any of the cards and none of bills were missing. She did, however, buy a can of pop because she was was thirsty. It turned out this girl was homeless and she could have used any of the contents that were in Sora's wallet to her advantage.

That girl's name was Kairi. She apologized countless times for buying a drink that had the worth of fifty cents. Sora said it didn't matter. He was grateful. He took her out on a nice dinner and bought her some clothes. He even let her stay for a long while. Eventually, she was able to get a job and support herself. She moved into an apartment a few blocks from Sora's house and visited him quite often. If an outsider didn't know Sora was gay, they'd most likely think the two were dating. How funny.

Sora said he was just "paying it forward". He did something kind because something kind was done to him. He changed the life of another by his own will. Saved money from his minimum wage job for weeks. Riku even teased him about it. It's good all three of them get along, they fit each other nicely.

So, do I pay it forward? He helped me in my time of need, do I stick around and wait for his time to come? If I'm honest with myself, I don't want this alien being my friend. I don't think I could afford paying for a motion. I don't even know what this Axel guy is about. Am I actually considering this?

I'm sure I could have done this task on my own, it's my problem anyways. He could have drove on by, just like any normal person should of. I know I would; I have many times.

The familiar van came into sight soon after I collected my thoughts. Music I've never even heard of was blaring from the vehicle's speakers. I assumed the sound could be heard from a mile away. The frame of car was shaking as it rolled towards my direction. The windows were down and the driver -probably Demyx- was beating his hand against the side of door to the rhythm to whatever song was playing.

They pulled to a stop as promised, and Axel stepped out with a red canister in his hands. It was a gas can. He wore a tight look on his face. Without even saying a word, he fed my car a decent amount of liquid before throwing the container into his vehicle. There was a feminine "Ow," followed by a loud, "hurry up!" I had heard that voice somewhere before. I didn't know who it belonged to or where I heard it, but I do know it once filtered through my ear drums.

I was beyond the point of caring. I hopped in my car and started it up. She purred to life and I turned in my seat to give thanks and wave to the person who had helped me. He wasn't paying attention though. He lifelessly opened his car door and occupied the passenger's seat once more. He made eye contact with no one, just staring straight ahead. The booming automobile left the area and headed towards town. I was right behind them. We must be heading the same place, a shabby hotel near the town's park.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry!**


	4. Chess Pieces

**A/N: Before this starts, I want to point out the**** fact that I love ********Ewonsama.**

* * *

_Chapter four -**Chess Pieces**_

The hotel was generic and run-down. It smelled of stale sheets, smoke, and sex. If single people like me didn't say here every once in a while, I'm sure it would be classified as whore house. The wooden paneled walls and previously white ceilings were stained with brown water damage. The wood on the lobby coffee tables and service desk were worn, their color fading. Stained sofas and chairs were scattered in random places, some bearing holes and some with broken legs. In the middle of the lobby, there was an old television. It had rabbit ears, something I haven't seen in ears. The sound and picture was fuzzy, but some guests seemed to enjoy it.

I had always tried to avoid this place when I was younger. I only stepped foot inside when I was with my mother, on our way to pick Hayner up so she could babysit him. His parents owned the place, so he would sometimes stay there with them. My mom would take him away from that whenever she had the time to. She worked a steady job and was rarely able to take care of me, but her motherly instincts would kick in and she would whisk Hayner away from these bad influences.

Hayner and I would usually go to my grandparents house to play when mom was away, back when Richard had nothing to say. He would always marvel at how fancy and large the house was. He did have a small tendency to touch delicate and shiny items, such as a vase, that would crash down on the polished floor. I took the blame multiple times, not knowing what made me do so.

When I walked in, the nostalgia came in waves. Everything was almost exactly the same, save for a few pieces of furniture and the new name the hotel carried. It's now called "The Chariot". I had hoped that Hayner's mom and dad still worked here so that I could score a free room. I had zero funds and my only other opinions was to go back to the mansion, try to stay here, or sleep in my car. If I had an idea where Hayner, Pence, or Olette used to live, I would check there. Thanks to my few experiences at their houses and my under-developed brain, I didn't have a clue. They probably don't live here anyways and I'd rather not waste gas searching for them.

As I had predicted, the redhead and his crew were stopping at the same place. The voice I had heard in the van must have belonged to a young blonde woman who had gotten out of their vehicle with them. She wore simple attire. Her flip-flops clicked and clacked with every fierce step she took, her thighs jiggled in the volleyball shorts she sported, and her tank top was as yellow as her hair. Her toe and fingernails were painted with a shiny black polish that must have taken some care to apply. There was something about her that struck me as odd though. She had two antenna-like pieces of hair that stuck up from the front of her head. They were slicked back like the rest of her hair, but they were a few inches above her scalp.

Demyx and Axel saw me behind them in the check out line, but didn't speak a word to me. Axel checked them into a room with two beds under his name. The girl bounced around the hall with the boys trailing slowly after her.

The unfamiliar clerk looked tired and bored. She was older, probably in her forties. She had unkempt jet black hair that was tied in a bun. Her eyes lived a floor above her bags and her wrinkles were next door. Faint crow's feet were forming at her temples. She sighed as I came up to the old counter.

"Uh, miss? Does the Bishop family still own this hotel?" I asked politely.

"No, sorry." She spat. The voice she wielded was one of a chain smoker.

"Do you know where they live?"

"Listen, kid. I don't know anything about this 'Bishop' family you're talking about. You're holding up customers I have to check in," she harshly explained, "so scram."

I thanked her for her time anyways. I headed out of the whore house, the door bell ringing when I opened it like this place was some kind of shop. Far from. I yawned and stretched my arms up in the air. The sun was setting and I decided that I would entertain myself in my own car until I fell asleep. I fumbled with the key for a bit before I was finally able to unlock the four-wheeled beast. I climbed into the passenger's seat, closing and re-locking the door behind me.

It took me a few moments for me to decide what really wanted to do. I could listen to the radio and wear my battery down. I could play with the locks. I could go to bed early. I could call someone, but a dying phone could kill me in an emergency situation. That will have to wait until tomorrow.

Without internet, money, or people, I find it difficult to waste time. I gave some thought, which made me come up with an idea. I reached into my glove compartment and whipped out a tiny notepad and a brand new mechanical pencil.

I was going to draw. Draw waves and waves of doodles. An animation of a stick man jumping is likely to be the best thing I could create. I started doing so, flipping notes every so often. I placed legs and arms in the right positions with accuracy. When I was finished, I watched my scribbles move as a whole. I was genuinely pleased with what I had made.

A few more sketches here and there and I was ready for sleep to take me over and end the first day. I reclined the seat as far as it could go and crossed my arms behind my neck. It wasn't exactly what I'd call comfortable, but it would have to do for the night.

As I was slowly losing my consciousness, my thoughts were diminishing. I started having trouble keeping my eyes open. I gave up willingly and closed them. The noise of cars rushing by and the occasional sound of people talking incoherently lulled me to sleep.

However, I was not in that state of peacefulness for long. I was awoken by a hard rap on my window in the dead of night. When I saw who it was, I can't say I was surprised.


	5. Sleepkicking

**A/N: Hooray.**

Chapter Five – **Sleepkicking**

It was him. Axel, with his stupid grin. It was the first time I've seen him alone. I stared daggers at him and all it did was make him laugh. He motioned for me to come out of my safe haven, in which I did not comply.

"No, fuck you." I said, only half-joking.

"You gonna treat a man that helped you out like that?" Even though his voice was slightly muffled from the glass, I could pick up on his fake pain.

"Yeah. I'm an ice cold bitch." I said, rolling my eyes.

"My feet are ice cold." He complained.

I looked down at his clothing. It was hard to see because of the darkness, but I could make out most of the items he dawned. He had a simple wife-beater on with boxers and a sheet draped over his shoulders that covered his back like an oversized cape. He wasn't wearing socks or shoes.

"Your feet are fucking huge." I commented.

"At least I'm not four feet tall." He shot back.

"Fuck you." I said, once again.

"That's public indecency, Roxas." He teased.

"Ass-hat."

"I don't wear hats on my ass." He quietly explained.

I let out a very audible groan and unlocked my car. He backed up when I stepped out. He had this smug smile plastered on his face and it was obvious why.

"I win." He announced triumphantly.

"What you want?" I whined.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay.."

"By bothering me?" I remarked.

"..and I wanted to offer you a night in my room." He finished.

"Oh, um." I felt bad for interrupting him.

"Don't worry, I don't have sex on the first date."

"What a gentleman. Do I have to sleep next to you?" I questioned.

"Either me or Demyx. I would let you have your own bed if he didn't move around in his sleep so much."

"I'd rather sleep by him than you."

"I'm wounded." He stated sarcastically.

"What about that girl?" I asked.

"Just accept my offer already so we can both sleep." He said with a little frustration.

I hate to say it, but he was right. I was grumpy and needed to get back to bed. I nodded and accepted the room. We walked back into the lobby, Axel trying to be silent with his big feet. He led the way through the halls and up a flight of stairs. He stopped at room 138. The door must have been left open a crack because he opened it without a key card.

Inside, there were two beds. Demyx was already sprawled across one. Blankets and his body were intertwined together and he was snoring softly. He seemed to be wearing just pair of pajama pants and nothing else. The other bed looked to be untouched. The flower patterned blankets were sitting perfectly on the surface, pillows laying atop.

There was a small table in the corner of the room that had two wooden chairs tucked underneath it. The table was covered in snacks. The pile was colorful; made of oranges, reds, blues, and yellows. It mainly consisted of chips and other foods that didn't need to be refrigerated or heated. It made sense because there was no appliances to do so.

The redhead plopped himself down on the bed parallel to the one that was taken. He flung the sheet he had been carrying around at me and pointed to Demyx. The invitation of sleeping next to the sandy blonde was not as appealing now that I could see him. Not like it was appealing in the first place. I wasn't going to let that idiot win a second time in one night so I'll just deal with whatever Demyx dishes out.

Axel chuckled at my hesitation and then waited for me to choose. I made a snail-pace towards Demyx. Green eyes sighed and turned off the nightstand lamp that was centered between the two headboards. I calmly laid down and curled up with the sheet that was given to me. It smelled like lavender detergent with a hint of smoke. I didn't care and drifted off to unconsciousness.

About an hour later, I was woken up again. This time it was Demyx kicking me off the bed. I glanced back at him with tired eyes and he was seemingly asleep. I dizzily surveyed the area around me. I dragged myself up on to Axel's bed, not caring if I had been defeated. He was silently lying with his back to me, the blankets engulfing his lanky body. All that was visible an array of red spikes. I was quickly in the state of sleep once more and wasn't disturbed for the rest of the night.

When I had awoken for good, I found the alien sitting down in one of the chairs. He was eating mini chocolate doughnuts from a bag. I blinked some of the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I turned to him and I could feel the awkwardness in the air. Without a word, he threw me a doughnut. I barely caught it.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem, Blondie." He stated with a mouthful.

"What did you call me?"

"Blondie." He repeated and stuffed another treat into his mouth. He then put the bag back on the table, along with the other foods.

"Whatever." I replied aloofly and nibbled on the doughnut.

There was something about this guy. I've only known him for a day and he already gets under my skin. He knows precisely what to say to counter my sarcasm. He appears to be about as competitive as me, maybe even more.

His hair was tied back into a ponytail, something I wouldn't expect to look good on him. He pulled it off though. He sat there; one leg stretched before him, the other bent in a normal sitting manner. His jeans were tight and black, like yesterday. They showed off every curve of his body. The one thing I couldn't take my eyes off was his shirt. It was white, but it had a logo on it I've never seen before. It was a roaring bear with red and blue swirls around it. There was some text on it too, but I couldn't read it from the position I was at.

Axel must have noticed my staring because one of his thin eyebrows rose.

"You checkin' me out?" He joked.

"Just your shirt." I pointed towards him.

"Ah, this old thing. It was a gift." He explained.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"'I love blonds.'" He smiled.

"Fuck off." I scowled.

"My, my. You're a potty mouth, Blondie."

"I don't like that name." I pouted.

"Why? Would you prefer Roxy instead?" He teased.

"You're awful."

I rose from my spot on the bed and started to leave the room. My actions caused the redhead to question my destination and I simply answered that I would be back. I went to my car and unlocked the boot. I pulled out an outfit and headed back inside with no trouble at all. I came back to the room and avoided eye contact with him. I went straight to the bathroom, threw my clothes on the toilet seat, and turned on the shower.

The water spouted out of the shower head, making a funny noise in the process. I stripped immediately and stepped in. The warm droplets of liquid bounced off my back, massaging it. It relaxed me. Once my hair was wet, I reached for some shampoo. The only hair care bottles in the bathroom were Mane n' Tail shampoo and conditioner, which are made for horses.

"What the-?" I questioned why there was horse hygiene products in this man's rented bathroom, but then I remembered this is no ordinary man. Nonetheless, I squirted some of the shampoo in my hand and thoroughly cleansed my head with it. I went about the routine of an average shower, conditioning my hair, rubbing my body with soap, and the likes.

Shortly after I turned off the godly fluids known as H2O, I grabbed myself a half clean towel from the rack above the toilet. I dried my hair pretty hard with it. Next, was getting dressed. I reached for my clean clothes, which happened to not be there anymore. I started to panic and frantically searched for any type of clothing; clean or dirty. I sadly had no findings.

"Axel! Give me back my clothes!" I angrily shouted.


	6. Fight

**A/N: Writer's block. I hate this chapter and you probably will too. It's very, very, very short because I'm very, very, very busy.**

* * *

_Chapter Six - **Fight**_

There was no response from him. However, there was one from the same female voice from the van, presumably the blonde I saw last night. It wasn't so much as a response, but a shill laugh and some incoherent mumbling. It only made me angrier than before, so I ripped off the shower curtain and wrapped myself up. I really didn't care if it got damaged or if they had to pay for it.

I opened the door to be greeted by a single person. She had my clothes in one hand and the towels in the other. She was laughing and stomping around like she actually pulled a good prank. It's something that the high school jocks would do to the kid they bullied.

"I bet you never saw that coming!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Honestly, I don't even know who you are. So, yeah, I didn't." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Your friend didn't mention me?" She ended with a pout.

"Friend?" I knew who she was talking about, I just wanted it to be clear that we weren't friends.

"Axel."

"You know what? Give me back my clothes, let me change, and I'll tell you everything he said about you." I don't know what I'll say when I get into some jeans, but at least I'll be wearing something.

She came towards me and shoved my belongings and the towels onto my chest. She made some fierce eye contact before she took hold of my jaw and spouted what sounded like some poor Spanish. I didn't know she said and I didn't like her touching me.

I grasped her wrist and gave it a yank, but she wasn't giving up. The blonde lowered her face to mine. She hovered and I could smell alcohol on her breath.

"What the fuck are you-"

I was cut off by the creak of a door behind me. She released me and I spun around to see the intruder, who could none other be the redhead himself. He directed his attention straight to me and his face went to perplexity and then anger. There was an awkward silence between all three of us until that blonde girl burst into that same squealing laughter. He took his eyes off me and looked at her with furrowed brows. He was obviously pissed.

"We went over this." He said as calmly as he could manage.

"Over what?" She stated innocently.

"You know what I'm saying."

"What ever could it be that you're talking about?" She continued playing dumb.

"Larxene." He warned.

"I just want to have fun." She shrugged.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be in a relationship." Green eyes remarked.

"Then maybe you shouldn't go to university." Larxene snapped back.

I sensed the beginning of an argument and I took that as my cue to get dressed and leave. I stepped into the bathroom without complaints from the two. I rushed to get myself in pant legs and dry my hair. I could hear them bickering back and fourth out there. I didn't want to spend another second with the these people.

I flew out of the room with all my items clutched tightly to my stomach. I made it halfway down the hall before Axel stopped me. He didn't want to fight with me. He just wanted to get away from Larxene and go out for a few drinks. I told him I was underage as an excuse and he said he would buy me drinks.

I thought about the idea of getting shit-faced tonight and it sounded pretty appealing. I would only be there for the alcohol and once I got that, Axel could go away. I didn't have to deal with him for the rest of my life. Plus, the drinks were free.

"Alright, I'm down."


	7. You Thought this was a Chapter

**UPDATE:**

Broken Blue Glass has been discontinued. If you're interested in any other stories I have going on, keep reading. If not, well, fuck you too.

**WHY?:**

To be honest, BBG was getting really fucking hard to write. It was old and utter shit. I cringed every time I saw it. I read some fanfiction by a well known akuroku writer and I flipped my shit because my writing was not even near that level of skill. Seriously. I've changed some and I think I've improved.

**NEW STORIES:**

Dark Skies

(Has started on. May post uploading schedule on profile soon.)

Summary

When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person. There's something about growing up that terrifies everyone. Akuroku, Roxas POV, AU, possible lemon, and possible side pairings.

No title yet

(Has not started writing)

Summary

Mankind has always had one question on its mind. Where do we go when we die? Some say we rot in the ground. Others say we meet a great, all powerful being in the sky. I know for certain what happens. Allow me to provide some insight. Akuroku, undetermined POV, AU, supernatural, possible lemon, and absolutely no side pairings.

(I'm currently working on a Ouran High School Host Club Hikaru and Kaoru oneshot as well.)

**COMISSIONS:**

Whoa, man. I dunno. Let's see how this works out. Paypal exclusive. PM me if you wanna know more.

1,000 words - $5

2,000-3,000 words - $8

5,000 words - $12

That's it. Bye.


End file.
